


intertwined

by hyucksicles



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Waking up next to Baekhyun feels like a dream, and Taeyong doesn’t want to leave.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a baekyong fic for quite some time, and watching the final episodes of mtopia today just kind of spurred this on ig. also i wrote this instead of studying for my biology final so... here <3
> 
> (p.s. this is losely based on a dream i had last night. do with that info what you will)

It’s the warm rays of the morning sun that awake Taeyong from his peaceful slumber. He blinks a few times, letting out a slow sligh through his nose. His eyes struggle to adjust to the light pouring in through the thin veil of the curtains and Taeyong grumbles, squeezing his eyes back shut as he lowers his head, hiding. He’s greeted by strands of hair tickling his skin, making him scrunch up his nose at the feeling. 

Taeyong pulls away by just a bit, but is quickly restricted by the heavy arm curled around his waist, a low whine leaving the man next to him. Finally opening his eyes now that they are protected from the brightness in the room, Taeyong smiles at the sight before him. 

Baekhyun lies completely still, the steady up and down movement of his chest the only indicator that he is, in fact, alive. His mouth is open in a small “o”, left cheek somewhat smushed against the pillow and his fluffy hair pushed out of his face, sticking up in all directions. It’s funny seeing him like this, so quiet and peaceful, Taeyong thinks to himself, so used to the loud, mischievous Baekhyun he lives with on a daily basis. It’s always nice, just being able to observe him like this, and Taeyong gently moves his hand to stroke soft motions against the older’s rosy cheeks. He lingers there for a moment before sliding his hand up to Baekhyun's hair, brushing his fingers through his unruly hair. 

At this, Baekhyun stirs, humming contently at Taeyong’s ministrations and snuggling closer. Taeyong can’t help but chuckle at his actions. “You’re like a cat, hyung,” he rasps out, voice quiet and raw from sleep. 

Unfurling the arm wrapped around Taeyong’s middle, Baekhyun brings his hand up to interlace their fingers. Eyes still closed, he lays butterfly kisses along Taeyong’s knuckles. Taeyong’s eyes land on the twin rings that decorate both their fingers, remembering the phrase that is burned into the inner side of the silver. 

_Two souls. . . intertwined._

A warm honey-like feeling spreads throughout Taeyong’s body, filling him up to the brim, making him feel like he’s floating. Even the white duvet that surrounds him seems to turn itself into a cloud. It’s a feeling unlike any other. It’s love, and by God, Taeyong considers himself one of the lucky ones for even finding it in the first place. 

He’s so, so lucky. And so, so happy. He would stay here, like this, forever, if he could. 

“Why are you already up, Yongie?” Baekhyun asks, the timbre of his voice tender and low pitched in a way that makes heat pool at the pit of Taeyong’s belly. His hooded eyes watch Taeyong through his lashes.  
“The sun woke me up,” Taeyong pouts up at him and Baekhyun’s face breaks into a smile before he furrows his brows, eyes closing again. 

“Stupid sun, not letting my precious Yongie get his sleep,” Baekhyun grumbles, coninuing through Taeyong’s giggles. “I’ll show the sun who’s boss, babe. Just you wait.” 

Letting out a small snort through his nose, Taeyong places a kiss on Baekhyun’s knuckles this time. “My hero,” he sighs dramatically, watching in fond amusement as the ends of Baekhyun’s lips curl up into a smirk. 

“Always,” he says, “but for now, let’s go back to sleep, mkay? It’s way too early.” 

Taeyong agrees, though he has no clue as to what time it is, he doesn’t want to leave the comfort of the bed right now, wouldn’t for anything in the world. So, he lets himself be pulled closer by Baekhyun, til their skin on skin, limbs tangled together as they all but melt into each other. No longer two separate bodies but one singular entity. Taeyong buries his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.He breathes him in. The faint scent of Baekhyun’s body wash mingled with his woody cologne and something that is just. . . Baekhyun. 

It’s Taeyong’s favourite smell in the world. In fact, everything about this is his favourite thing. His favourite place, favourite smell, favourite feeling, favourite person. Here, Taeyong feels completely at peace, his heart beats as steady as his breath, completely protected from both the scary thoughts that live inside his head and the scary world that lies beyond the sheets. 

He decides that he doesn't want to fall asleep just yet. He wants to continue to hear the rhythm of Baekhyun’s heart beating against his ears. 1, 2, 1, 2. Always the same, always constant, stable, _alive_. 

In that moment, Taeyong feels the overwhelming urge to tell Baekhyun how much he loves him. 

“Hyung?” He whispers against his husband’s skin, receiving a questioning hum in response. Taeyong’s heart squeezes in his chest and suddenly he feels so scared. He has to say it, before it’s too late. He has too. “I love you.”

Baekhyun lets out a fond little laugh. “I love you too, Yong-ah.” 

Taeyong starts to shake. The tight feeling in his chest makes it harder and harder for him to breathe. No, he has to say it again, over and over. He needs Baekhyun to understand. To make him know just how much he means to Taeyong. 

“I love you so much, Baekhyun. So much.” Taeyong feels tears gather at his eyes, and his shaking worsens. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He feels Baekhyun shift almost immediately, repositioning them so that Baekhyun can cup Taeyongs cheeks in his palms. Taeyong opens his eyes to look at him, the older suddenly much more awake. “Hey, Taeyong, baby, what’s wrong?”

Taeyong still can’t breathe. “You know how much I love you, right hyung? You know how much I love you?” He has to make him know. He has to. 

“Of course, Taeyong-ah, of course I know. And I love you too, so much.” Baekhyun’s voice is swimming in concern and he leans forward, pressing their lips together before he starts kissing all over Taeyong’s face. 

He’s crying now, Taeyong knows it. He feels the knot inside his throat break, tears flowing freely now. Baekhyun shushes him from above, pulling Taeyong against his chest as he does his best to calm him down, whispering sweet nothings into Taeyong’s hair. “Hey, it’s okay, Yongie. I’m here, aren’t I? I’m not going anywhere. I’m here, okay?” 

“No, no you’re not,” Taeyong chokes out. His reality is starting to collapse in on him. and all the warmth he felt is replaced by pain, a pain so deep that it seeps through his very skin and into his bones, cracking open his ribcage and settling into his heart, where it buries itself like a thorn into his flesh. 

Desperate to hold on, Taeyong wraps himself tighter around Baekhyun, holds onto him with so much strength he fears he might be suffocating him. But Taeyong can’t bring himself to care. All he knows is he can’t let go. He can’t let Baekhyun go. Not again. 

But with every passing second, it becomes harder to fight against the claws that pull at Taeyong’s consciousness, tugging again and again as the world continues to crumble around him. Taeyong can do nothing except force his eyes to stay closed, andhold Baekhyun even tighter. 

“Please,” Taeyong begs, “please let me stay. i don’t want to wake up.” 

“Please. . .”

“. . .don’t let me wake up.” 

A violent sob tears through his body as the warm body under Taeyong’s face is replaced by a soft but cold surface, tears bleeding into fabric instead of skin. Helpless, Taeyong curls himself further around the pillow, digging his fingers further and further into the cushion until they’re curled into fists. 

On the nightstand, only a few inches away, lies a shimmering silver ring, discarded and unused for quite some time. 

The words _“Two souls. . . intertwined.”_ burned into the inside, have faded.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos/comments are always very appreciated <3
> 
> ⇨ find me on [twitter](https://https://twitter.com/hyucksicles)🐦
> 
> ⇨ my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksicles)🐈


End file.
